


Fight On Fighter

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: A fanvid to the song Fight On Fighter by for KING & COUNTRY! Mostly about Phryne, but also featuring Jack. :)





	Fight On Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!! Have a great new year everyone. :)


End file.
